(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidered patch and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a protruding embroidered patch which is adapted for being attached to caps or clothes.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of manufacturing an embroidered patch is as follows. First, embroidery is performed directly on nylon or mesh, or on other intervening fabrics. Next, the outline of the embroidery is cut by a cutter which uses heat or blades. Then, yarn remaining after the cutting is removed by cutting again with scissors or by heat treatment, to obtain an embroidered patch.
The conventional method of manufacturing an embroidered patch has several drawbacks, in that the cutting processes are liable to be erroneously performed, and the cutting processes are added to the embroidery process to increase the number of steps, resulting in low productivity.